


From The Ashes

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Predacons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes plans take an unexpected turn. But it's not always for the better or worst. (Takes place after TFP Season 3, episode 9: Evolution).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was actually looking forward to last week's episode because of the idea that Ripclaw might show up. I really love her toy and the idea of her and she's just so awesome. But...alas. Twas not to be. :C 
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> Edit: ......... NO ONE SAW THAT. sdfsdfsd (Thank you Skywinder!)

“Hmph. What a waste,” Knock Out muttered as he surveyed the damage. The medic rolled his optics and kicked a few pieces of metal scattered on the ground. He had been watching the Vehicons as they were clearing up the ruins of Shockwave's lab. While he observed the drones working, he wondered if Starscream's plotting had been worth it.

The Autobots had been ones to cause the mine to explode, but it had not gone without the Seeker's influence. These Predacons could have been useful to the Decepticon cause. Manual labor, additional fighting power. Especially with what happened with Insecticons. The newly named Predaking had even sworn loyalty to Megatron before the Decepticon warlord decided eradicate the rest of his kind. In some ways, Knock Out noted how Predaking reflected some behaviors of their previous Second in Command. They were similar that the Autobots had taken those important to them. And yet...Starscream's plots interfered in both cases.

Knock Out didn't see much of him after the initial reaction. He was probably mourning them in his own way. That was preferred over Preaking discovering they were involved in the very least.

But even so. What a waste of life.

“Nothing could have survived this amount of destruction,” one of the drones complained as more parts were moved aside. Besides the grunts of pulling the scrap metal, glass, and other broken material, he was the first one to bother voicing his opinion.

“Well, if you want to bring this up to Lord Megatron, be my guest,” Knock Out replied sarcastically and glanced down to the datapad he held in his servos.

The drone quickly shut up and got back to work. There was a few more moments of silence before another one of the drones emitted a gasp and a loud clang of metal caught many of the mechs' attention, Knock Out included.

“I...I think I found something!” he cried.

Knock Out glanced over to see the Vehicons swarming to get a look. He rolled his optics again and stepped forward, lightly pushing his way past the Vehicons to see for himself. “Honestly. It's like you've never seen scrap pieces...” Knock Out's condescending tone slowly trailed off as he knelt down by metal, quickly spotting a flash of green and red between the scrap. That certainly didn't match any of the materials that had been collected so far. “Move this junk!”

The Vehicons then shuffled to follow Knock Out's order. The medic stood up and began to dust himself off. He never cared for caves. Nothing but dark, empty dirt pits. With the cooperation of the small excavating team, soon Knock Out stood gaping at the frame that greeted them.

It was a Predacon alright, though not as large as Predaking. They shared the same winged reptilian form, though this one was much lighter in color. Knock Out stared down at the Predacon with an unbelieving expression. He slowly moved to kneel down by the vehicle-sized creature and hesitantly touched it. Its armor was severely damaged, but he could still make out the minty green color covering most of it, with some distinct yellow on its claws and dark red wings.

During the few minutes Knock Out examined the creature, the Vehicons stood in silence.

“...Do you think it's alive?” one of them whispered.

Almost immediately, the beast flickered its optics on and whipped its head in confusion, much to everyone's surprise. Knock Out quickly scrambled back a few inches. It began to make soft, pathetic hisses before flashing a mouthful of sharp teeth in Knock Out's direction. Soon the creature began howling in what the medic assumed was pain or anger, possibly both, and began to flail. The beast aimed the elongated tip of its tail at anyone else within its reach.

“I think that answers the question,” Knock Out replied dryly and backed away. He gazed down at the Predacon with a look of pity, but that pity disappeared when the beast give another growl and flared its wings out in hostile manner.

: _Knock Out!:_ Megatron's domineering tone snapped him from his thoughts and he quickly focused his attention onto his communication line. _:What are your results?:_

Knock Out waved his datapad at the Vehicons, in the universal sign for scram, and stood staring down at the Predacon.

_:Lord Megatron. There's been an...unexpected find. I'm currently staring at an angry, overgrown lizard. As in alive. Barely, but it is alive.:_

Knock Out never took his optics off the Predacon as he explained the situation to Megatron. It growled in response and tried to stand up, only to fall over and make another pained cry. He frowned and took even more steps back, preparing to evade any attack the beast might be able to muster.

_:Then they are more resilient than I assumed. Are there any other survivors?:_ Megatron questioned. By the tone of his voice, he was not happy about the news.

_:No. Most of the left over equipment has been moved at this point. No other traces of Shockwave's work.:_

_:Then see to it that the Predacon doesn't survive, Knock Out. There will be a time in the future when I shall have an army of the beasts, but only when I can be sure that Predaking is to be trusted. Now be quick before Predaking learns that one of his kind may yet live.:_ Megatron closed the communication channel with a growl.

The medic didn't find himself particularly surprised with Megatron's order. The Predacon could influence Predaking's judgment, especially with recent events. And it seemed cruel to let its suffering go on longer than necessary, even for Knock Out's standards. He sighed and tapped the sharp tips of his servos against his armor, not exactly happy with being ordered to play executioner.

The medic glanced around and gestured for a few Vehicons to come assist him. “Hold this thing down,” he ordered and crossed his arms as he waited. The drones all stared in silence, but Knock Out had suspicion they were extremely skeptical, and they even glanced to one another. Eventually, they obeyed and pressed the Predacon down on its backside.

“Don't take this too personally,” the red mech stated and brushed his servo against the Predacon's side. He noticed how the creature seemed to tense after the brief contact. If only his electrical prod hadn't been broken recently. He could have given it a short jolt before administering the termination.

Knock Out silently changed his servo into his drilling tool and moved to sit in front of the Predacon, expecting the creature to put up a fight. But the Vehicons did a good enough job to suppress any sudden movement. He lowered the drill to the beast's chest and stopped mere inches from the armor shielding the spark when a horrifying shriek echoed through the mine. Disappointment at being interrupted overtook Knock Out at first, until realizing who the owner of growls.

Glancing to the mouth of the cave, Knock Out witnessed the gargantuan form of Predaking darting in from the tunnel leading outside. The Predacon's roars were enough to send Knock Out and the Vehicons abandoning the other beast on the cave floor. The medic quickly hid his drill arm behind his back and converted it back into his servo instead.

Predaking closed the distance between them in a few long strides and stared down at the weak Predacon before snapping his gaze up. In seconds, he switched into his robot mode, towering over Knock Out as he watched the medic with suspicion.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked as he kneeled down by the creature.

Knock Out quickly balled his servos into fists and watched with dreaded anticipation as the larger mech expressed visible concern before producing an excuse to respond with. “We were given orders to clean up the mess here and this other Predacon was discovered. I was going to treat the creature's wounds, but I lack proper medical equipment. At this point, it won't survive past the next few minutes, sadly,” Knock Out gestured with a sway of his arms and placed both hands against his hips.

Predaking growled in response and slammed a large fist against the ground. He glared at Knock Out and snarled before moving to lift the other Predacon into his arms, almost seeming to cradle it as best as he could manage. “No! I will not allow this happen! I will carry my brethren to the medical area and you will treat the wounds there!”

For a moment, Knock Out considered which was more of a threat at the moment. Predacon was here, extremely angry and concerned and would protect that Predacon now. On the other hand, Megatron would surely give punishment for his orders not being carried out. But...it was still possible that the Predacon would still die before receiving treatment.

“Of course,” Knock Out huffed out after being ushered, more or less, by Predaking, “But I can't guarantee your...friend will survive,” he explained. He nearly added that carrying the Predacon after such a traumatic experience would only bring more stress to it, but the glare he was already receiving convinced him to bite it back and follow silently.

Knock Out jogged awkwardly to catch up with Predaking after he called for an emergency ground bridge to their location. The Predacon barely waited for him to follow through the portal before stepping through.

“Knock Out, I do not know what you are doing down there, but I fail to see what would call for an emergency bridge,” he heard Starscream's voice greet them after arriving back onto the ship. The medic was not surprised to hear Starscream producing a very audible gasp and sidestepped around Predaking to see the Seeker staring intensely at the new Predacon. “One survived?! But how is this possible?”

Predaking released an impatient growl and ignored Starscream as he walked forward. “Out of the way!”

Knock Out glanced to Starscream as he followed Predaking and gestured for the Seeker to accompany them both.

“This one was discovered under some of the broken equipment. I had no choice but to try and _treat_ the creature,” Knock Out explained as he glanced to Starscream and narrowed his optics. “I was lucky to have Predaking show up when he did and help move his Predacon friend. Without my tools and medical equipment, the beast would have died in the mine,” he added and watched Starscream's reaction. His wings were flared and his movement was brisk. Knowing the Second in Command, he was none too happy with the idea of another pet that would become more sentient.

“I was going to pay my respect to my fallen brethren,” Predaking replied with an angry tone.

“Then...your brethren is lucky that you arrived when you did,” Starscream hissed in response and moved his irritated gaze from Knock Out, to the Predacon.

Eventually, they had arrived to the medbay, with Knock Out feeling relieved that none of the Vehicons injured. Many of them were smart enough to move out of the way when they noticed Predaking's behemoth form approaching.

“Place it here on the berth,” Knock Out directed and moved past Starscream and Predaking. The tall mech did so quickly and gently lowered the other beast down. He moved back from the berth and allowed Knock Out to get closer, but the medic could feel his gaze shadowing his every movement.

“How tragic,” Starscream began and moved to join Knock Out beside the berth. “This is the only fruition of Shockwave's hard work,” he murmured in a sly tone and dragged his long claws against the beast's armor, but withdrew after Predaking objected with a warning growl. “And the only life it has known is pain and suffering because of the Autobots. A pitiful way to end.”

“This one will live!” Predaking growled in response and glared at Starscream.

Knock Out ignored adding any comments and focused his attention on the Predacon. He leaned forward and slowly pried its optic open. It was dimly light and unresponsive, and he noted how it shared the same yellow as Predaking. However Knock Out observed as the bright light of the medbay seemed to help the optic to adjust. He repeated the process for the other optic as well. The creature was still alive for now.

The medic turned his attention to Starscream, waiting silently for his response. The Seeker glanced to Predaking, folded his arms together, and gave a single, begrudging nod to Knock Out. With Predaking here in the medical bay with them, Knock Out had no other option but to treat the Predacon's wounds anyway.

First, Knock Out did his best to numb the pain. Since they shared similar Cybertronian aspects, he concluded that there was pain receptors that could be turned off, and luckily he found them in the Predacon's wiring. But any reaction went unnoticed as he then began to temporarily patch the damaged armor. It was a swift process, but still required a steady control of a welder and nearly perfect accuracy. Afterward, he decided to focus on replacing the energon lost. He retrieved an energon i.v. from his equipment storage and worked to get it hooked against the armor.

He almost to brag about how quickly he got the Predacon stabilized, but the tension he saw in Predaking's body language made it obvious he wasn't going to be happy until the results seemed more promising.

“Well?!” the Predacon asked immediately and hovered close to Knock Out.

The medic, in turn, gave a shrug and glanced down to his patient. “I have done what I can for your friend. It's still possible that any help has been too late, too little,” he explained with a wave of his servo.

“Lord Megatron will want to know of this immediately. I'm sure he will be pleased with your work, Knock Out,” Starscream said suddenly and departed from the medbay. The red racecar turned and watched the Seeker as he left, frowning soon after.

That left Knock Out alone. With Predaking. Again.

After he glanced up to the large behemoth, the medic busied himself with fetching a spare energon cube to replace the Predacon's i.v.

Predaking made a few soft growls from above as Knock Out conveniently kept the berth between them and filtered the new cube in. Just as quickly, he pulled back and crossed his arms together, taking time to admire his work from afar instead.

“...Now, it's a waiting game,” Knock Out explained pointedly and briefly glanced up to the taller mech. The tips of his servos clicked against the armor of his forearms as he stood in silence awkwardly. He flashed his glance down to his hands and examined them with a bored expression.

“How much longer?” Predaking asked impatiently.

Knock Out sighed and paused from his mini-preening session. “I told you. Either this creature recovers or doesn't. I can't say either way right now,” he replied with an irritated tone.

Predaking didn't reply and stood hovering by the berth. Knock Out watched as the Predacon's large talons slowly skimmed over the large reptilian beast's midsection, wiping away debris from the cave. It was odd and...gentle. Knock Out raised an optic ridge and watched in mild surprise.

The commotion of the medical bay's doorway parting opening quickly attracted the medic's attention.

“What is this?” Megatron questioned, his voice announcing his presence as he entered. “So it is true. Another Predacon has been found,” the Decepticon leader said as he stalked forward. He locked optics with Knock Out for a moment, the bright color expressing his anger.

“One of my brethren survived, Master,” Predaking explained and gave a swift bow in his direction. “It is a miracle!”

The mech's enthusiasm was nearly impossible to miss.

Behind Megatron, Starscream sauntered in after a moment. The seeker's wings were perked high in alert and his arms folded against his backside.

“Yes. A... _miracle_ indeed. And how is the patient, Knock Out?” Megatron asked while approaching the berth. His gaze focused entirely on the Predacon, as if determining how much of a threat it would be to his plans.

Knock Out gestured to the data screen stationed in the medbay and immediately displayed the information after giving the reptilian's frame a scan. “The beast has been treated for energon loss and any leaking wound has been temporarily sealed, Lord Megatron. Chances of it recovering are slim, to say the least,” he replied with a shrug, being sure to keep his distance from Megatron and Predaking.

“Then it would be unwise to get our hopes up,” Megatron replied in a cold tone. He paced around the berth while still observing the creature. After it gave off a soft groan and shifted on the berth, Knock Out spotted the narrow of Megatron's optics.

Predaking leaned forward and ran his claws against the Predacon's back. “Yes, my brother! You must live! I knew you would fight tooth and claw!” he said encouragingly and lightly shook the beast's frame to stir it into consciousness.

Weakly, yellow optics slit open and glanced around. The beast made a soft growl before trying to sit up, only to slump over. Predaking used his large servos to help keep the Predacon laying against the berth top.

“No. You must rest. There will be a time when we shall get revenge for our brethren, but for now. Rest. Recover,” he added and soothingly stroke the frilled head of the large beast.

Megatron watched the scene in silence and continued to circle around the berth. He then flexed his hands and glanced down to Starscream. The Seeker returned Megatron's stare and intertwined his long servos together.

“What are your orders, Master?” Starscream prompted suddenly and stared at Predaking and the other Predacon.

“Our numbers are currently diminished, and they only continue ebb away. I was confident in the results of Shockwave's work. And yet, the Autobots destroyed the fruits of labor!” Megatron began, never taking his gaze off of the two Predacons. “Any resource recovered is necessary at this point. And to have a Predacon that survived is miraculous. But we must consider if it is the correct decision to force this pitiful beast to live?”

“No! Lord Megatron, I beg you!” Predaking instantly begged and moved to kneel before the Decepticon. “The Autobots have already robbed me of my other brethren. I ask your permission to guide this Predacon. The loss of our kin has made us kindred spirits and I will make sure you have loyalty and obedience of my brother! I will teach this survivor about the treachery of the Autobots,” Predaking offered in a desperate, but seemingly humble tone.

Megatron shifted his cold stare back to the large Cybertronian before him. “I do not doubt your allegiance to me, Predaking. But you have had time to mature, time to learn of the Decepticon cause.”

“And I will teach my kin the very same, Master! I vow this.”

Knock Out watched as Megatron sneered and observed the beast on the berth again. The medic wondered if he would be cleaning up giant lizard pieces by the end of this.

“Very well,” Megatron stated, much to Knock Out's surprise. Starscream was quite surprised as well, if the sudden wilt of his wings revealed anything. “I expect you to begin training with your...kin immediately, Predaking. That is, if it survives the night.”

“Thank you for your mercy,” Predaking murmured while bowing again before Megatron.

The said Decepticon leader gave a curt node and turned to leave the medbay. Starscream silently peered at Predaking and then to the current patient. He said nothing as he followed after Megatron.

“Your name,” Predaking quickly said and moved back to be beside the berth, “shall be Ripclaw. It is a strong, ferocious name. You deserve it after surviving the Autobot's attempt to destroy you.”

Knock Out rolled his optics lightly and slowly approached the berth, deciding that the Predacon would not be as hostile as before. “Well, Ripclaw will still need time to recover, so I think you should give...him space,” he explained carefully.

Silence reigned in the medbay as Predaking leaned across the berth. After a closer glance, Knock Out saw that he was...smirking?

And then, the weirdest thing happened next.

Predaking began to laugh. Not in an arrogant or mocking way. He was simply...amused.

“No. You are wrong, medic. Ripclaw is not entirely the same as me. I realized this as soon as I entered the mine, but I was too preoccupied with protecting my surviving Predacin brethren. He, him. These words are not ones to refer to Ripclaw. But that does not make _her_ any less of my kin. _She_ is one that brings promise to the Predacon name.”

Knock Out blinked in surprise and looked down at the patient on the berth. “...She?” he asked, somewhat dumbfounded. It's not that he wasn't able to identify more personal things about the Predacon, he just didn't think of doing so. And he assumed that Shockwave would use the same type of CNA to infuse the Predacon clones with. Apparently this was not the case.

Predaking did not respond afterward. 'Ripclaw' began to to move again and lifted her head to look around. Soon, he was kneeling down to be optic level with her and he stroked her armor again. Knock Out observed for now, listening as the Predacon's intakes were wheezing heavily.

After Ripclaw produced a loud growl and her tail moved to push against Predaking, she laid back down. She hissed at Predaking and closed her optics again, settling down on the berth again.

“I was correct. Ripclaw is strong spirited,” Predaking murmured and stepped back from the berth. “I will be keeping a vigil. Until she is recovered,” he announced and gazed down at Knock Out.

Without waiting for a response, the large mech strode over to the medbay's wall and sat down. His gaze never moved from Ripclaw, even as Knock Out decided it was safe to approach again. It was already time to replace the energon i.v. The medic flinched when the reptilian's yellow optics flickered open again and was ready to flee from her reach if she decided she didn't care for his presence. However, instead of growling or moving, the Predacon simply stared at Knock Out. She watched as the fluid was replaced again.

Soon, she curled up on the berth and produced an unexpected sound. In his experience, Knock Out grew to recognize a relieved sigh, one that many soldiers made when they realized they would live another day. And even with the differences from a regular Cybertronian mech or femme, Ripclaw seemed to understand just how lucky she was as well.

Perhaps this was not as much of a waste as Knock Out originally believed.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans take an unexpected turn. But it's not always for the better or worst. (Takes place after TFP Season 3, episode 9: Evolution).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say this: I am soooo sorry how long this took to write. Can I get an award for the worst and slowest writer ever? I feel so bad because so many people seem genuinely interested with this and it took so long to update. I even had a person send me a few asks on tumblr asking me about it. :C SORRY AGAIN. 
> 
> It's a nice feeling to know that someone is enjoying this. So, I'll do my best to update more regularly. Don't be afraid to send (or even throw) questions my way to ask about future chapters! That might help motivate me more.

During the first few days of Ripclaw's recovery, Predaking kept his word about staying in the medbay. The few patients that needed repairs were quite surprised by the both Predacons' presence, but any concerns were left unsaid. Knock Out tried to go about his business as normal with being the Nemesis' doctor, but Ripclaw made him extremely wary. Every time he had to walk near the medical berth the Predacon was resting on, she would stare. She didn't move or growl or speak...She simply watched.  
  
Even when Predaking would try to speak to her, Ripclaw did not take her attention off of the medic. Knock Out resisted the urge to scoff at the Predacon's series of one-sided conversations and kept his back turned to the piercing yellow optics of the reptilian femme. It made him question if she was as intelligent as Predaking. Things would run much smoother if that was the case and she obeyed Predaking without any doubt.  
  
So, it was still a matter of waiting.  
  
“Predaking,” Megatron's voice announced through the medbay's speakers. “Go to the flight deck. You will lead the next team to retrieve more of the human technology.”  
  
Knock Out paused from his current work of filling out his datapad and glanced back to the Predacon. He was currently curled up on the ground, his large head resting against his legs. Predaking produced a hearty growl and slowly stood up. Knock Out watched with narrowed optics, expecting some of the equipment to be knocked over by the behemoth.  
  
He folded his arms together and observed as the black Predacon transformed into his robot mode and approached Ripclaw. She did not react, except for moving her head to meet his gaze. Predaking kneeled down and moved his large servo against the back of her neck.  
  
“Keep resting, Ripclaw. I will not be gone for long,” he murmured in a soft voice and gave her a reassuring stroke against her green armor. “When you are fully healed, we will begin training,” he said encouragingly.  
  
Knock Out busied himself with fetching another energon cube to replace Ripclaw's energon i.v., deciding it would be best to see the Predacon taken care of before Predaking left them. However, he paused in his approach and raised an optic ridge when the taller Cybertronian stared at the cube is his arms.  
  
“Medic. I believe assistance is not as required now,” Predaking stated and turned to depart from the medbay. He gave the other Predacon one last glance before departing.  
  
“Wonderful,” Knock Out replied with a frown. He looked down at the cube and then glanced to Ripclaw, staring in silence. The Predacon made no reaction aside from mirroring the stare. However, after a few minutes, she tilted and flicked her head finial back against her helm.  
  
He winced and slowly approached the berth again, watching the Predacon for any signs of a reaction. “Alright. You just...keep laying there and I'll put this down for you,” Knock Out warned and stretched his arm out, placing the cube beside Ripclaw's front legs. He quickly backed away, making sure to get out biting range.  
  
He watched, feeling concerned enough to make sure she _could_ drink without the assistance of an i.v. Ripclaw stared down at the cube and leaned her head closer to examine it, producing a loud snort afterward. Knock Out tensed lightly when yellow optics moved to watch him again, and the Predacon then seemed to point her snout expectantly to the cube.  
  
“Oh no. I'm not letting those teeth near my finish,” Knock Out replied in annoyance and took a step back again.  
  
Ripclaw produced a loud growl and whipped her gaze down to the cube again. She then made a loud, pitiful whine and laid with her side against the berth. She paused to glance at Knock Out again and nudged the side of the cube.  
  
“Cute, but don't try to con a Decepticon, m'dear. You aren't exactly being subtle with your charade,” he said with a mockingly sweet tone and walked away from the berth. He had real work to do. The last thing he needed was her distracting him until Starscream, or worse Shockwave, arrive unannounced to see the Predacon.  
  
Knock Out jumped when Ripclaw produced an even louder whine, followed by an unexpected whack of metal against metal. Knock Out guessed it was from her tail slamming down on the berth as he whipped back around to stare suspiciously at the Predacon. He folded his arms together and looked down to the patient.  
  
Ripclaw hadn't moved until she received Knock Out's attention, and she nudged her cube again when he focused his gaze on her. He pursed his mouth in a very thin line and slowly inched back to the berth. But he paused and glanced around the medbay, looking for the energon rod he had stored in the medbay specifically. After the fiasco with the energon zombies, he scoured the storage supplies for a spare one. It was...basic compared to his old prod, but beggars couldn't be choosers. If things turned sour, he could at least subdue her until Predaking returned.

  
Out of the corner of his optic, the medic spotted Ripclaw shifting her head to follow his stare.

  
Immediately, she made a loud growl and hissed at the prod, much to Knock Out's surprise. Just as quickly she sat up and flared her wings out, now focusing her optics on the medic again.

  
“Easy now!” Knock Out cried as he backed away from her reach, raising his arms up in a shielding gesture.

  
He stepped away from the berth, keeping his optics on the ill-tempered creature. He winced when she dropped off the berth table and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Ripclaw snarled several times as she skulked towards him, the large pincer on her tail snapping back and forth. Her wings folded down against her flank as she inched closer and closer.

  
Knock Out grimaced and continued to back away. He resorted to dashing around the closest counter, using it to at least have something between himself and the angry lizard.

  
“Is this how you show gratitude? I saved your life!” Knock Out griped as he glared at the Predacon.

  
Ripclaw produced another unexpected snort and resumed growling as she came closer and closer.

  
“It appears the patient has already recovered,” The raspy, yet easily recognizable voice of Megatron quickly attracted Knock Out's attention. The medic glanced away from the Predacon and spotted the Decepticon leader standing at the entrance of the medbay. Just behind him, Starscream lurked like a shadow. Thank Primus or whatever force existed for his luck.

  
“Lord Megatron. Yes! I was just...testing how well Ripclaw here can move around!” Knock Out fumbled with the explanation, taking advantage of the distraction to move closer to the medbay's guests. Just as expected, the said Predacon turned to gaze at Megatron after realizing they were no longer alone.

  
“Ripclaw?” Judging by Megatron's tone alone, he was displeased to hear she had a name.

  
“Predaking was the one who chose it,” Knock Out quickly added as crimson optics barely acknowledged him.

  
Starscream moved forward past Megatron, arms folded behind him while his wings perked in interest. “I question the reasoning behind such a lackluster sounding name,” the Seeker muttered as he stopped a few feet away from her. “I suppose it suits a beast.”

  
Ripclaw stilled for a moment, seeming to take time to register Starscream's tone and body language and soon she mimicked his posture, as if mocking him. After a short time, she leaned her chin up and made an unimpressed growl at him.

  
“Aren't you the charming one,” Starscream hissed back and moved a few paces away.

  
Megatron silently strode forward, ruthless optics never moving away from Ripclaw. Even Starscream had the sense to relinquish the current limelight in favor of allowing Megatron to examine the Predacon as he saw fit.

  
Knock Out noted how Ripclaw changed as Megatron moved to a closer proximity, as if realizing how intimidating his presence was. She stared up at him for a short time, but she soon dipped her head forward and produced a much softer growl.

  
“As I have already explained to Predaking, you will be allowed to be trained and serve under him. But, do not forget this. You both shall obey me. You are here because of my mercy.”

  
Ripclaw lifted her helm up back to gaze at Megatron and remained silent.

  
“Do you understand?” Megatron asked with a cold tone as he towered over the Predacon.

  
She did not reply, but it seemed to catch her attention. She bowed her head again and made a much softer sound than before. Not a hostile growl or even a threatening one. Knock Out was just relieved the Predacon had more sense than try to retaliate against Megatron. The last thing he needed was to have the medbay suffer as a makeshift battleground or the extra work to clean it up.

  
Megatron continued to gaze down at the Predacon before turning abruptly. “I am glad we have an understanding,” his voice seared as he trudged towards the medbay's doorway, departing immediately after.

  
Starscream, however, lingered. His gaze became much more scrutinized as he stared down at Ripclaw. He suddenly swept forward and circled around Ripclaw, his wings flaring up against his back. “Why so quiet, little Ripclaw? I suppose you weren't cloned with a proper mouth, hmm?” he asked with a sneer.

  
Ripclaw snarled in response and made a hostile glare at Starscream, but she did not react otherwise.

  
“Will that be all, Starscream?” Knock Out asked with a roll of the optics and slowly stepped forward. He canted his hips and draped a servo against them. He watched the silver Seeker with a raised brow and glanced down, keeping watch on Ripclaw.

“Hmph. I suppose it will, _doctor_ ,” Starscream replied with a dry tone. He promptly turned on his heels and began to walk towards the medbay doors as well.

  
Knock Out watched as a green flash bolted forward and before he knew it, Ripclaw had rammed against Starscream to knock him down. As the Seeker shrieked in surprise, the Predacon effortlessly turned his frame over and lowered her snout extremely close to his faceplate. She pulled her lips back and growled, lifting her tail in the air.

  
“Get off, you beast!” Starscream cried in a high-pitch and squirmed under the Predacon's weight.

  
Knock Out fidgeted but made no movement to assist the second-in-command. He lifted an arm up and idly scratched at the side of his neck, not really surprised that Starscream had already managed to make the creature angry.

  
Ripclaw suddenly roared and jabbed the tip of her tail against the ground, slamming it mere inches from Starscream's face.  
The medic watched as the Seeker made a hysterical scream and moved his optics to follow Starscream's horrified stare at Ripclaw's tail. The floor of the medbay made a loud sizzle as the metal began to melt. Ripclaw made one more howl at Starscream before climbing off of him and trotting back to the berth she had been laying on. She jumped up with an odd gracefulness and curled her tail around her. She began to lick the prong tip of her tail and ignored the two mechs as she did so.

  
Starscream scrambled back after Ripclaw's weight had been removed and sat on his knees for a moment, his entire frame shaking. “First fire, now acid?! What was Shockwave thinking when he cloned those things!” he fumed and madly wiped at the side of his face. Fortunately for Starscream, the acid seemed to have avoided him.

  
Ripclaw paused from her task and glared at Starscream again, flaring her head finial out in his direction.

  
“I think it would be wise to let the patient rest now,” Knock Out stated suddenly and stepped forward. He crossed his arms and frowned.

  
Starscream scowled and quickly stood up, wings flaring as he moved. “Yes. I think so too,” he seethed. “Rest well, Predacon,” Starscream said very sarcastically and promptly turned to stomp out of the medbay.

  
Knock Out sighed in exasperation and turned his attention back on Ripclaw. She had finished with her tail at this point and stared in return.

  
“Try not to melt the entire floor. Please,” Knock Out muttered and slowly approached the berth. He fixed his gaze on the cube of energon, still in the same spot he left it.

  
As he reached for the cube, Ripclaw quickly laid forward and wrapped her claws around it. She then produced a loud huff and dipped her snout inside the cube.

  
Knock Out inclined his helm and stared at the Predacon, tapping his servos against his armor. So, she was going to be stubborn now that she had been insulted? As long as she didn't damage the mebday further or try to attack with that acidic touch, it didn't bother Knock Out. And, at the very least, if she recovered sooner, she would be out of his wiring.

  
He shrugged again and stepped away, moving to log data in the medbay's console. Despite that he wouldn't admit it, Knock Out was truly amazed, and questioned, how Ripclaw survived the destruction of Shockwave's lab. And she was already moving around. Whatever drove the Predacons to extinction had to have been really preeminent.

  
Predaking could spew molten flames and Ripclaw seemed to be able to produce that acid on whim. And yet, it appeared that not even Shockwave fully comprehended just how capable the beasts could become, if given the chance to explore their potentials.

  
“Your little performance lacked in flair,” Knock Out began as he typed away on his console. He listened as Ripclaw made a soft growl and began to lap up energon from the cube. “But, I've seen worse. Not bad for a first try,” he added with a smirk.

  
He then continued on typing away on the console. The medbay was finally peaceful and quiet. Knock Out preferred to work in such an atmosphere. He didn't even mind the repetitive sounds of Ripclaw drinking the energon.

  
But, after a few minutes passed, the sound stopped. And if Knock Out wasn't mistaken, a laugh interrupted the silence. Odd. From what he understood, Predaking was unable to speak while in his beast mode. It had something to do with the anatomy of his mouth and neck, as Shockwave explained recently. So...he had assumed Ripclaw was the same case.

  
Knock Out blinked and glanced back to the Predacon. His jaw dropped after seeing Ripclaw sitting on the berth, though no longer in her Predacon form. She held the cube in her lap and stared down at it.

  
Well. That answered that.

  
“You've transformed? Already?” Knock Out asked with disbelief and turned his attention on her fully. He looked at Ripclaw, moving his optics up and down a few times to register her new appearance.

  
The Predacon's red wings docked at a high angle against her back, folded in similar way to Predaking's wings were while in robot mode. Both her servos and pedes shared the same golden color as the claws of her Predacon form.

  
Knock Out arched his long digits against his chin and moved closer, still wearing a bewildered expression. His optics moved to the small, but prominent emblem stationed on the center of her gold chest and eyed it with curiosity. In his opinion, the red and green color scheme, with golden accents, complimented the Predacon's frame quite well.

  
Ripclaw looked up from her cube and locked her optics, which were now the same shade of red as any given Decepticon, with his.

  
“Fast learner,” a soft, but gruff voice replied. If Knock Out hadn't been staring at her, he wouldn't have believed that Ripclaw was the voice's owner.

  
Without another word, she placed the energon down and slid off the berth. She glanced over to the medbay doors and slowly moved past Knock Out. He glanced up at the Predacon, caught off guard by how tall the femme was as she silently walked by. Ripclaw looked to be atleast a head taller than Starscream's height.

  
“Where are you going?” Knock Out questioned after taking a few steps after her. “You aren't fully recovered yet. Even if you are able to transform now.”

  
Ripclaw halted and glanced over her shoulder. Her brows furrowed and she stared at him. “To find Predaking,” she answered curtly and turned back, taking a few more steps closer to the door.

  
“But, he's still off on that mission Lord Megatron assigned him. It's silly to try and leave the ship to follow him,” Knock Out replied skeptically and folded his arms together.

  
Ripclaw produced a soft growl and her tail dropped to the ground for a moment. “I'll wait for him then,” she answered curtly again and resumed walking. Without another word, she slipped out of the medbay.

  
Knock Out's mouth thinned into a small line as he glanced from the half empty energon cube and melted floor Ripclaw left.  
“Femmes,” he groaned and went to retrieve solvents to use on the leftover acid on the floor. The last thing he needed was for it to melt all the way through the floor or for someone else to come in the medbay and step on it.

  
“Days like these make me wish I still had a partner,” Knock Out muttered a few moments later and returned to entering his data. “Might as well enjoy the peace before a whole flock of drones show up with large chunks bitten off or acid burns.”

  
If that did happen, Knock Out wanted it to be later rather than sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes. I know about Predacons Rising. Yes, I am weak willed and watched it. No, I will not put spoilers for it in this fic for it. There are characters who appeared in the movie that I plan on including later, but I won't spoil. Hopefully by that point of time, it will have aired on tv. 
> 
> As for Ripclaw, I picture her voice to sound something akin to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. I think it's the perfect match for her. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, see spelling errors, etc. please don't be afraid to mention it! I appreciate all the help I am given. :3
> 
> Stay tuned for next time. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans take an unexpected turn. But it's not always for the better or worst. (Takes place after TFP Season 3, episode 9: Evolution).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Uh. I'm so sorry how long it's taken me to update this. :C My muses almost ran dry for inspiration. Luckily I was able to get this chapter finished quick enough. This is a little on the short side, but I figured more people would want to see some kind of update for now.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes!

As Ripclaw explored the halls of the Nemesis, she eyed the countless Vehicon drones with suspicion. Most had the sense to move out of her way as she walked past them, though some froze in their tracks as she approached. To her, they seemed too small and frail to be soldiers. She towered over them, many barely standing just under her chest level.

When she turned the next corner of the hallway's intersection, she spotted a small group of the drones gathered around, backs facing her. They were currently conversing to each other and seemed to be unaware of her approaching their group.

“Yeah, I think it's totally weird,” one of the drones replied and crossed his arms. “That thing was acting like a trained pet and now all of a sudden he's supposed to be like us?”

Ripclaw blinked and halted her steps. She tilted her head and listened in on the Vehicons as they spoke.

“If you ask me, it's not natural,” another of the drones began before he scoffed. “That creature is just a clone. What gives him the right to act all high and mighty?”

Ripclaw glanced down to her claws and stared down at them with a silent fixation. She scowled and slowly moved forward again.

“Yeah. Did you hear about another one of those things surviving the explosion in that lab?”

That made Ripclaw stop in her steps again and she made a soft growl.

“I'm not even sure Lord Megatron has them on a tight enough leash... There's a difference between a pet turbofox and weapons with no control.”

Her optics brightened quickly and she quickly began to strut forward. Her wings docked high against her back as she walked forward. Her long tail whipped back and forth behind her as she moved directly at the Vehicons.

“No kidd-- What?” the Vehicon speaking paused and turned back to face Ripclaw as the others finally noticed her approaching.

She scanned the group of the gathered Vehicons as she stepped closer and closer. Not a single one dared to move as they all stared up at her in silence, even as she stopped mere feet from them. Ripclaw towered over the Vehicons and leered down, continuing to growl.

“Pets? Weapons?” she questioned and scowled at the way the drones flinched at her grating tone.

When she was met with silence, Ripclaw growled again and reached for the nearest of the Vehicons. She grabbed the drone by his neck and lifted him up into the air, pulling him closer to her faceplate.

The sounds of weapons activating distracted Ripclaw and she snarled in irritation. Glancing between the group, she scowled as they all drew their weapons on her. For a moment, Ripclaw wanted to fight and wanted to defend their honor as Predacons...but she remembered Predaking mentioning that the Decepticons were allies.

She snorted and released the Vehicon to unceremoniously drop on the ground. With a loud growl, Ripclaw pushed past the Vehicons and left them to cower behind her.

She remembered small fractions of the destruction, but not enough to have a coherent memory. Predaking told her that she had been so lucky to survive.

Flashes and blurs.

Pain.

Loud cries.

Ripclaw paused in her tracks and stared at the floor. She produced soft intakes and winced. She moved her claws and clutched at the gold center of her chestplate. She slowly ran the tips of her Predacon sigil in a soothing motion. 

Predaking told her that the Autobots were the enemies; that they were the ones who destroyed the other clones. 

Ripclaw did not trust the Decepticons either. Despite Predaking's assurance, instincts warned her. But why? She couldn't remember.

She paused at arriving to an open doorway and turned her attention towards it. With a curious tilt of the head, Ripclaw slowly stepped closer and peered inside. Her vision with met with a room filled with complicated looking technology. She also spotted Shockwave, who was busy working on the equipment in the room. Ripclaw hadn't had the chance to meet their creator personally, but was told many things about him from Predaking.

She was intrigued by how the other Predacon spoke in an awed tone regarding the scientist during her recovery.

For a short time, Ripclaw simply watched as Shockwave moved about in the lab, but her curiosity was piqued the longer she looked around. She entered the room and approached Shockwave, listening as the doorway snapped shut behind her.

Shockwave slowly turned around and stared at her. Ripclaw was surprised to see the giant, singular optic and watched him. She took a short time to observe him. He looked...odd compared to how Ripclaw imagined him to be. He was a scientist, and yet, his frame seemed like it could withstand a decent amount of damage.

“Greetings. I was not expecting a visit from you. I find it illogical that the Autobot's destruction yielded a survivor, but it is a pleasant surprise.”

Ripclaw made a unsure sound and continued to stare at Shockwave. But, after a short time, she slowly rang her claws together and looked around the lab. She walked closer to the table separating them.

“It's true then...The Autobots attacked with the intent to kill?” she asked with a grunt. “How did I survive?”

Shockwave did not reply. He simply inclined his head and moved his gaze down to the table. He placed the datapad in his servo on the table and slowly lifted his optic back up to meet her.

“Do you remember anything that happened?” Shockwave questioned and continued staring.

“No,” she admitted with a small huff.

“It is illogical to dwell on the past,” Shockwave replied with a neutral tone.

Ripclaw paused and gazed at Shockwave in silence.

She did not know how to feel about the scientist. He had created her and Predaking and the others. So...why didn't she feel at ease in his presence?

Ripclaw stood up in alert after the lab's doorway opened again, staring at it intently. The medic, Knock Out waltzed in. She rolled her optics, uncaring for the mech's dramatics. But, as soon as an unfamiliar mech followed after Knock Out, Ripclaw scowled.

Red and white colors.

Blue optics.

A short height.

A non-threatening appearance.

He did not seem very Decepticon-like.

“I see you've made yourself comfortable in _my_ lab, Shockwave. I'll have you know we've got a guest with us now,” Knock Out explained nonchalantly and gestured with his swaying arms. “He'll be helping to finish the Synthetic Energon formula.”

“I am aware of the current situation, Knock Out. Lord Megatron informed me via the comm. link.”

Knock Out paused from his drawling to turn his attention to Ripclaw, mouth pursing in confusion. 

“So this is where you've ran off to. You do realize that your Predabrute has been looking for you, don't you? He nearly turned the medbay upside down after I told him that _you_ left.”

Ripclaw ignored him and slowly stepped closer to the new mech. A growl slowly began to rise from her throat and her optics flared brightly after she spotted the Autobot insignia on his chest. 

She gasped and narrowed her optics in hostility.

“Autobot!” Ripclaw howled and quickly snapped her tail up. The three prongs of her tail clapped open and closed as she stalked over to the Autobot. 

The Autobot went wide-eyed and quickly backed away, servos moving up in a defensive gesture.

“Hey! This 'Bot is off limits, missy,” Knock Out quickly replied and crossed his arms together, “Lord Megatron's order.”

“Why?!” she snapped back and glared at Knock Out.

He blinked in surprise at her outburst, but remained silent.

Anger. 

Pure anger.

“After what the Autobots have done?! What I survived?!” Ripclaw continued to demand from the medic, lashing her tail against the closest piece of machinery. 

“One of the Predacons...survived that explosion?” the Autobot slowly questioned with a shaking voice. His optics scanned over Ripclaw in disbelief. 

She met his gaze with loud intake and leered down at the shorter mech; her entire frame produced several tremors. 

“Ripclaw. Remember my name, _Autobot_ ,” she began between snarls. “Predaking will terminate all of your kind for what you have done. And I will be beside him to watch\--Every\--Single\--Death.”

Taking advantage of the stunned silence, Ripclaw quickly transformed back into her beast form and smashed the tabletop with her tail and roared in anger. 

“More of the dramatics? This is getting old,” Knock Out complained and rolled his optics. 

Ripclaw turned to leave the room, stalking angrily to the door. However, as she approached closer to Knock Out, she slipped her tail around the medic's leg. Not giving time for the Decepticon to react, she yanked her tail to throw him off balance. Her head finial flicked forward in amusement as the red Decepticon shrieked in surprise during his fall. 

She lifted her head to glare at the Autobot once more before she slipped out of the room entirely. Quickly, she darted off down the hall and began to track for Predaking's scent. She ignored all the Vehicons she ran by—or nearly ran over—along the way. 

She couldn't understand. 

An Autobot was now here on this ship. The Autobots were the one's responsible for the Predacons' suffering. And Megatron was keeping him alive? It only made her angrier to think about it. 

Predaking's trail led her to doorway of the flight deck. She waited outside the door for a few seconds before slinking in. 

She saw Predaking standing. His back was turned. He was watching the sky.

Silently, she moved to sit beside Predaking. 

“Ah, Ripclaw.”

Ripclaw lifted her snout and sniffed at the open air. 

“I was going to continue searching for you. This is a favorite spot of mine,” he explained softly, but never moved his optics away. 

She glanced up to the other Predacon and made a soft growl. She then reverted back to her bipedal mode and moved her gaze the sky as well.

“So, you've already learned to transform? Much sooner than I expected,” Predaking commented with a warm tone, “but nothing less of a strong Predacon.”

Ripclaw did not reply at first and simply folded her arms closely together. Her wings twitched in irritation and her tail whipped back and forth. 

She felt conflicted. 

Should she tell Predaking about the Autobot?

Would it anger him because Megatron's orders kept him alive on the ship?

He was untouchable.

But to stay silent about it betrayed the very ideal they both had about getting revenge.

“Ah, yes. I have a surprise, Ripclaw.”

She blinked and stared up at the other Predacon. He was smirking.

“There has been an Autobot captured on this ship. Our master has promised him to me when he outlives his usefulness,” Predaking explained and chuckled in a low tone. He lifted his arms into the air and flexed his claws back and forth. 

Ripclaw closed her optics and rested her arms at her side. 

“Predacons are only seen as weapons. That is why the Autobots murdered so many of us. Without remorse,” Ripclaw muttered. She felt only bitter about it now. And having an Autobot on the same ship as them, alive, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She expected Predaking to respond with words. But she did not expected one of Predakings servos to reach for her. He turned to face Ripclaw, slipping one sharp tip of his servo under her chin. He gently tilted her head up to stare Ripclaw optic to optic. 

“The Autobots' choices were extremely cowardly. And one day, they shall answer. Remember this, Ripclaw,” he replied as his other servo placed itself on her shoulderplate, “Just as the Autobots will pay, the Predacons will grow in numbers.”

He slowly released her chin and took a single step back, directing his gaze back towards the open sky. Ripclaw, on the other hand, continued to stare at Predaking. 

“That Autobot is useful to the Decepticons at the moment. Lord Megatron explained it to me. He is assisting them crate some kind of formula. It will revive Cybertron,” Predaking explained, “And with our home alive once more, Lord Megatron will begin to create more of our kin from the remains located there.”

Ripclaw gaped in surprise. More of their kind would be created soon?

“Since you survived the Autobot's massacre, I shall allow you to have the honor of killing the Autobot after I have inflicted my own revenge on him. It is only fitting.”

She stared up at Predaking quietly. He was willing to give her the chance to kill the Autobot instead of doing so himself? It made her speechless. Predaking truly was a rightful leader of their kind. Even if it was just the two of them for now.

Ripclaw then moved her gaze down to the ground.

Slowly, she began to move her head in an inclining nod. She repeated the process until she was entirely sure and glanced back up to Predaking.

“Yes. I would like that.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love. Kudos are life. 
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans take an unexpected turn. But it's not always for the better or worst. (Takes place after TFP Season 3, episode 9: Evolution).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! I figured it was best to get another update really soon. I've got an interview coming up so I'm going to be busy here in a few days. 
> 
> Now, I'd like to point out that I pretty much followed the scene in episode 12 of season 3 where Predaking beats up Ratchet and how he learned of what really happened. However, I did not want it to seem like I simply copy/pasted it word for word. I liked the dynamics of the scene and wanted to utilize it for this and I added many nuances to it to help distinguish it I think.
> 
> On another note, I discovered the song 'Don't leave me behind' by We Are the Fallen. I really enjoyed it and suggest that it's given a listen to. The lyrics definitely remind me of Ripclaw and Predaking. 
> 
> Please let me know if you spot grammar/spelling mistakes!

Ripclaw paced back and forth. She looked to the doorway several times in short increments, waiting and expecting for something to happen. She was itching for something to happen. Anything at this point of waiting.

“Ripclaw. Have patience,” Predaking called to her. He currently stood back facing her and the flight deck's doorway. He appeared so calm and stoic. Ripclaw couldn't understand how he was bearing the wait. They would finally get their first act of revenge.

She sighed and flexed her claws before moving to join Predaking's side. After a few moment's of silence, she huffed and flicked her tail back and forth.

“What's Cybertron like?” she asked suddenly. During the process of her recovery, Ripclaw had no other choice but to lay still and listen to Predaking's tales. But she did enjoy hearing about his living on their home planet and the time he spent there with Shockwave. It made her feel...hopeful.

“Now? Barren,” Predaking answered honestly. However, the other Predacon began to smirk as he glanced down to Ripclaw. “But there was a time when the planet was full of life. During that time, our kind still walked among it. Imagine what it will be like when we return just as the planet sprouts to life again. As if Cybertron waited for the Predacons to revive as well.”

She nodded silently and moved her claws, resting them against her sides.

“Ripclaw, listen well to what I am about to tell you.” Predaking's voice had changed. His tone became much more serious and commanding. “When you face the Autobot, look into his optics and show no fear. I am here. The Autobots can never harm you again.”

She blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic, but Ripclaw nodded again in response.

“I wasn't planning on it, Predaking,” she murmured.

He seemed pleased by her answer when he spoke again.

“I believe it will still take some time for this formula Lord Megatron mentioned to be completed. Let us rest for now.” Predaking had already walked forward as he spoke. He beckoned Ripclaw to follow with a simple shrug of his shoulder and reverted to his beast mode.

Predaking moved to the right side of the open deck, most likely to not block the other fliers that may need to come or go.

Ripclaw followed suit and quickly transformed to beast form as well. She trotted after Predaking and took a spot on the ground to his right. The metal felt warm underneath her and she couldn't help but to stretch out in the warm rays of light shining down.

She glanced over to Predaking and studied his beast form. She was not as darkly colored as him. She was smaller as well. She was about the same height, but her neck and tail were much shorter than his. Her wings had only half of the wing span his did. She recalled Starscream mentioning fire as well? She didn't figure out if she could produce flames yet, but she enjoyed her tail and the deadly liquid it produced even if she couldn't.

Perhaps they were cloned from different samples to produce diverse abilities among the Predacons.

Ripclaw was stirred from her thoughts when Predaking made a loud growl and moved his snout against the side of her neck. Ripclaw made a growl of her own and moved the tip of her snout underneath Predaking's.

Ripclaw blinked a few times before she made a loud yawn and laid her head down on the ground. However, after something moved onto Ripclaw's back, she slowly lifted her head up and glanced over at Predaking. The other Predacon had moved his right wing over her to cover her body.

She slowly inched closer beside Predaking and nuzzled her maw against his own. Predaking made a soft growl before slowly moving his head away and rested it on the ground. He stretched his head closer to Ripclaw and encircled his neck around the ground directly in front of her.

Ripclaw gently laid her head against Predaking's neck and closed her optics again.

It did not take long for Ripclaw to fall in recharge.

But it did not take long for the visions to begin either.

For a time, Ripclaw was met with darkness.

It was quiet.

Her vision was cloudy and couldn't make out more than basic shapes and forms.

_Experiment #SW13334._

Who...?

_This particular clone has aged sooner than most._

She tried to look in direction of the voice.

Blurs.

Darkness fell again.

The darkness soon disappeared again.

Loud sounds.

Bright flashes moving back and forth.

Something urged her to move.

She heard the other Predacons.

Something felt different.

Her vision finally cleared.

She saw them.

Two of them.

She watched them.

The others continued to howl and cry.

The two ran.

She growled and tried to smash the glass of her container with her tail.

But a large flash interrupted her.

Pain followed.

She was dying.

They were all dying.

Ripclaw quickly snapped her optics again and looked around. Even in her Predacon mode, her intakes were heavy. She swallowed and made a relieved noise. She wasn't in that lab anymore.

The skies nearby had turned into a dark, cloudy mess. Crackles and flashes sounded in the distance. She watched the approaching storms before rolling off her side.

She lifted her head up and glanced to the now empty space beside her. Her frame felt on edge and strained. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but she wasn't sure if resting had helped or not.

“Ripclaw.”

After following his voice, Ripclaw saw Predaking standing near the doorway. He was currently in his Cybertronian form.

Ripclaw perked up and immediately moved up from the ground. She rushed over to Predaking's side and reverted to her own bipedal mode.

“Lord Megatron has informed me that the Autobot is being brought here now.”

Ripclaw's optics brightened immediately and she stared up at Predaking with a gaping expression. However, she immediately straightened her posture. She took a large intake and watched the doorway with a peering gaze.

Predaking was watching the door with a stoic yet neutral expression.

Slowly, his golden optics turned from the doorway and met with Ripclaw's.

They watched each other for a short time and did not speak over the silence.

Ripclaw simply nodded to Predaking before they turned back to watch the door.

She froze, however, after the door snapped open. The Autobot stood in the doorway with two Vehicons restraining his arms. He was quickly shoved onto the flight deck by the drones and fell face first onto the metal floor with the door closing quickly behind him. Sealing him to his fate.

Predaking stepped forward.

Ripclaw watched with anticipation.

“Do you feel... defenseless, Autobot?” Predaking asked him as the Autobot sat up in a kneeling position. He quickly glanced up as his expression twisted into a horrified one.

He managed to give a single look in Ripclaw's direction as well.

Ripclaw almost laughed at the fear his optics held.

“Good,” Predaking continued when he was met with no response. He reached one claw for the Autobot's face and gripped it tightly. “ _Now_ you know what my fellow Predacons endured, right before you massacred them!”

It was amusing to watch the Autobot struggle and try to free himself from Predaking's grasp.

Ripclaw watched with approval and slowly backed up. She moved away to give Predaking more space as he needed, but she did not take her sight off of Predaking or the Autobot for even a second. She smirked as she watched the Autobot be thrown down the flight deck and tumbled roughly on the ground. This was nothing compared to the pain that was brought on the Predacons. And Predaking did not seem like he was in a hurry to see the Autobot's life ended. Not yet.

In a flash, Predaking had transformed and had closed the distance between them. He produced a mighty roar, one that managed to shake the very ground Ripclaw stood on, as he stalked after the Autobot.

“Wait! Please–”

Predaking did not even humor the plea and snatched the Autobot's frame in his mouth. With a jerking motion, Predaking shook his prey in the air several times before raising on his hind legs. He violently snapped down and slammed the Autobot against the ground.

Ripclaw paced back and forth again as she walked. Every grunt, groan, cry of pain she heard was music. Every single strike was some form of revenge for their kin.

Predaking howled before the Autobot tried to stand up, only to be smacked with the backside of Predaking's massive claws. He was flung at the closest wall. The Autobot yelped as he smacked into the wall and dropped down.

He was quickly picked up in Predaking's mouth again tossed once more.

Ripclaw watched as Predaking leaped after the Autobot and slammed his claw down on top of him. The Autobot produced a loud wheezing groan as the full weight of Predaking landed on him.

“Just...get it over with,” the Autobot hissed. He weakly grabbed at Predaking's claw and stared up at the Predacon.

Ripclaw narrowed her optics and began to approach the two. At this rate, there wouldn't be much of the pitiful Autobot's left for her, but witnessing it helped to keep her entertained. Ripclaw glared down on the Autobot. She eyed the dents and scratches on his frame as well as the fresh fluids leaking on his face. It made her wonder if she looked that pathetic when she was first rescued by Predaking.

“It's not like I could live with myself, knowing the role I played in human kind's extinction.” As the Autobot continued speaking, Ripclaw growled and looked at Predaking while she joined him at his side.

“Oh? And yet, the extinction of _our_ kind doesn't bother you?!” Ripclaw demanded as she lifted her tail in the air. The prong tips clasped in and out quickly as she leered down at the Autobot.

He did not respond to Ripclaw and stared up at her. He made a loud gasp in before he continued on. “If you want to truly avenge your cohorts, then don't stop with me. Keep avenging all the way to Megatron!”

Ripclaw was stunned to silence. Predaking seemed just as caught off guard as he pulled his snout away from the Autobot to study him. Predaking then switched back to his bipedal form and stepped closer.

“What? What do you mean?!” Predaking towered over the kneeling Autobot.

The Autobot struggled to stand. He grasped at his side. His face was smeared with his own energon.

“He _wanted_ your Predacons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him!”

Ripclaw's optics darted back and forth as the Autobot's words sank in. That made no sense. Predaking had said that the Decepticons were allies...

She watched as the other Predacon roughly grabbed the Autobot by his shoulder and lifted him up several feet in the air.

“Your words are merely a false claim. You cannot save your spark from retribution!” Predaking spat in growing anger. The Autobot tsked as he struggled in Predaking's grip again. He then gave up trying to free himself as he grabbed at Predaking's arm and stared directly at his optics.

Ripclaw glanced at both, watching how they maintained eye contact with one another.

“You considered yourselves intelligent beings, don't you?” The Autobot questioned. He moved his optics from Predaking and glanced at Ripclaw as well. Ripclaw flexed her claws as soon as she noticed how Predaking's expression softened as he listened on. “Rise above your base instincts then. _Analyze_ the situation!”

Ripclaw blinked in surprise after hearing the Autobot speak. Compared to how the Decepticons spoke to them and regarded them, it seemed almost...respectful.

She perked up as Predaking dropped the Autobot again and she moved even closer to his side. Silently, Ripclaw crossed her arms together and watched the Autobot.

“We followed the trail on our scanners that day with a desperate hope it would result in us finding an energon mine. We _need_ any energon we are lucky enough to find. We had no idea Shockwave's laboratory was there!”

Ripclaw turned to face Predaking and stared up at him. She looked for some kind of answer in his expression. What would they do if it was true?

“The coincidence barely seems plausible...” Predaking replied and frowned. For the first time during their conversation, Predaking had finally looked at Ripclaw again. Ripclaw could see Predaking's conflicted feelings in his expression. He was just as confused as she was.

“Because it _wasn't_ a coincidence! Energon was clearly planted to lure us there. By Megatron!”

Predaking growled in consideration as he turned his attention back to the Autobot. Ripclaw frowned and stared at the Autobot as well. That couldn't be true. It made no sense. And yet...Ripclaw found it harder to believe that the Autobot was lying.

“But why would my liege wish to destroy us?” Predaking asked and gave an offhand gesture in Ripclaw's direction. She tilted her head as she glanced between Predaking and the Autobot again.

The Autobot made a short sigh and clutched his side. He struggled to stay standing.

“With the firsthand experience of your might and power? One theory springs to mind,” the Autobot explained with a weak voice. He leaned closer and looked up at Predaking. “Megatron _fears_ you.”

Ripclaw tilted her head as she continued to listen on to the medic.

“And any like you,” he added, optics now on Ripclaw instead.

She blinked again and took a single step back. She stared down at her claws and slowly shook her head in disbelief. It was true that Predaking was strong. And it was no doubt that he was more powerful than many of the Decepticons. But...Predaking was loyal to Megatron.

Predaking snarled before turning his attention to Ripclaw instead.

“Stay here,” he ordered. Ripclaw moved her gaze up to examine the other Predaking. His teeth were barred. His body language was extremely aggressive. “I'm going to find Megatron.”

Ripclaw wasn't given time to reply before Predaking set his sights on the doorway. Without a word, he stepped past both Ripclaw and the Autobot and walked menacingly towards it. She frowned and quickly ran after Predaking. Ripclaw grabbed his arm, wrapping both of her own around it, and tugged gently to him to stop walking. 

However, he wordlessly pulled his arm free from her grasp and continued his stride to the door.

“Wait, I want to go with you,” she plead and walked around to look Predaking directly face to face. “I want to hear what Megatron has to say for myself!”

“No.” 

“Predaking, I–” 

“NO!”

Ripclaw flinched at the tone in Predaking's voice. She backed away and kept her gaze low to the ground.

She heard Predaking's growls soften, despite his obvious anger. 

“I did not get the chance to train you yet, Ripclaw.” His voice had softened again. Ripclaw felt one of his servos against her shoulder plate. “You have just recovered from what happened in the mine. And I do not wish to see you hurt again.”

Ripclaw silently nodded. She understood why...but she didn't want to let him go alone. 

Hesitantly, she reached for Predaking's claw and slipped her digits in between his. Ripclaw squeezed her servo against his and took one last glance up at Predaking. When he said nothing and slowly moved to pull away, Ripclaw released his arm with no resistance. She watched him rush out of the room.

He was gone in a flash.

Ripclaw bowed her head again and turned her back to the flight deck's open doorway. She moved her attention back onto the Autobot. He had been watching them. Ripclaw scowled and approached him again. Her claws flexed into tight fists as she walked closer and closer. 

“I hope you are telling the truth,” she hissed and scowled down at the Autobot. “But now I'm disappointed that killing you won't make me feel any better.”

The Autobot did not reply and eyed Ripclaw warily. 

She studied him for a few moments. The Autobot was just as tall as the Vehicons and was just as short compared to her height. 

“Predaking was going to let me end your life because I survived your Autobots' attack. I was the only one to survive,” Ripclaw stated bitterly as she circled around the Autobot. “I was looking forward to it.”

“And now...?” The Autobot's tone was extremely cautious. He did not make a single movement, but he did not look away from Ripclaw. Did he think that Ripclaw was still going to finish him off? 

It was definitely a tempting thought, but knowing that the Autobots were not the only ones responsible left a sour taste. 

“Megatron will not bother to hide the truth if he is confronted about it,” the Autobot stated and slowly limped a few steps closer. “His hubris knows no bounds. And now that he has a weapon that will destroy life on this planet? He will try to terminate any threat he perceives to his plan.”

“Predaking won't be defeated easily!” Ripclaw snapped back and growled again. She moved away from the Autobot and looked out at the stormy clouds in the distance. They were darker and more impending than before. 

“In a fair fight, perhaps not,” the Autobot tried to reason. “But, I can guarantee that it would not be a fair fight. Not against someone like Megatron.” 

Ripclaw's optics narrowed as she considered his words. Predaking spoke as if he was expecting a fight right before he left. 

She inclined her head and huffed out.

Without a word, Ripclaw shifted to her Predacon mode and turned back around. She ignored the Autobot as she walked with a fast gait. He was the last concern on her mind now. She growled and quickly broke out into a dash, following Predaking's scent.

A single glance at the Autobot was the last she saw of him before she slipped back into the Nemesis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love. Kudos are life.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback. :D


End file.
